Hot CoCoa: Sweet & Spicy…
by Rantaid
Summary: Another one. too lazy to describe...


**Hot CoCoa: Sweet & Spicy….**

Ah…. Another peaceful day in Townsville… As always in these city, the place where any crimes could occurred and still did not get bankrupt because they had to spent their city budget in repairing their city because of their Allies of Justice foolishness in protecting their city. I don't get it… if they are protecting their city why would they wreck their city in battling their enemy? Yes..! I could understand that the evil being or some foolish super powered guy will wreck the city.. but those Allies of justice are wrecking the city worse than those evil being… and the civilians still revered them as Allies of Justice? Maybe it is because of idiocy… but they did not realize that because of them, they have to pay more taxes because the city become ruined.

Oh.. well… as long as they don't touch my wallet. Let us greet our heroes or… heroines … (the one that does not mean as a drugs) The Power Puff Girls. Here it is…. Blos…. Wait a second ! why there are only two girls and one man? And that man have Afro? Is this Keroro Gunsou? Let me see my script first…..

Checking…Checking….Still Checking….

D'OH! D'OH! Is this supposed to be The Simpsons?

Okay…. Let me try to introduce you this story, once again. Just some foolish mistake.

It is a a good day for the Springfield…. I mean DaTenshi Ty, The Daten City. Ah… the house in the outskirts town… the remotest place in Daten city…. The house of our allies of justice… they were sent by the god. By the way.. I guess my first introduction could be used…. Because you could just erase Townsville with Daten city. As always our heroines are at their house … Panty…. As always are enjoying herself. The beautiful and pretty not sexy enough Panty. Maybe they should have enlarge her bosom. Needs more sex appeal. … Sorry. I retract my previous statement. I just peeked her rooms. She doesn't need one . because she are having it right now, without apple (sorry, a deliberate typo). By the way.. Panty… Don't forget to use protection. You don't wont to get wet after the rains , right? Even though that man will only make a drizzle.

And , in the other one… we have Stocking… as usual the gothic-not-lolita girl. Why does every time I peek her she is quickly devouring her sweets? Mmmm~…..Hm~ ….. ah…. I always loved the way she gulped her cake and then slowly licking her fork.. and the way her saliva covering the fork after she licked it , not wanting to left any creams in her fork… the way her tongue played at the very tip of the fork….. and the way she played her tongue each time she finished eating every piece of her cake… Mmm~Hmmm~…. Belgian Dark Chocolate… it is always perfected with it's bitternes and rich sweet taste. And the way her pink tongue licking the dark chocolate before tasting it full taste… D'oh! I wish this is M or R rated fanfic…! I would r*pe her, k*lled her and r*pe her in that order! The Ultimate Act of love (if we don't count double suicide as one).

Okay… after getting tired with that useless man (according to Panty, because they just played for ten minutes), Panty goes down to take something from refrigerator as she passed her little sister, can't endure her parched throat.

"As always Stocking….. every time I see you , you never separated from any kind of sweets"

"I'm not complaining about the way you played with that poor milkman , right?" continuing swallowing her last piece of Sweets " Never thought you would finished that quickly. "

"That, brat was no better than an ant. Ah..! I wish I could meet again with that man again! The one with so many weapon! Even he store Magnum Caliber between his crotch!"

"Huh..! even though you mocked me for playing with that fat-ass! Now you are missing him! _Shinjirarenai (I Can't believe it)! " _Stocking continued to sneer at her sister behavior.

"Shut up! That was your fault ! That was because you coerce him with your blade, you Ero-Fat-Tenshi!"

"What the ..? you dare to mock me with that word, you ..SL*TTTT! "

"Why..? _Imouto-chan? _Forget how you gained fat because eating that white choco-roll cake garbage?_"_

"At least, I'm not desperate enough that I need to seek random man to satisfy my urge to that Fat-ass!"

"What The ! B*tchy! You Lying Cat! I know that you increase your sugar consumptions because you seek that man sweet liquid right?"

And … The sisters really draws their weapon. As they point their weapons at each other. But fortunately there won't be any fight . because Garter throw them out. Uncharacteristically for Garter. He can't stand these girls and just throw them out.

"Settle your foolishness outside! "

Why would he throw them out? Won't there any order from heaven to search GHOSTS? .. oh well…. I can't see Chuck either anyway. Maybe Garter was trying to do something. Perhaps using Chuck to tie Brief in his own bed? Nah..! it is impossible!

"Noo…!" a boy scream come from inside of the house.

Impossible, right?

But… Panty and Stocking doesn't care about the rigorous scream and start bickering… and their topic already changed to harassing each other favorite foods.

"Every little time I saw you, you always eat that junk sweets? Don't you at least care about your outside appearance?"

"Heh! Don't you know that every little bit of the sugar going straight to my breast? " Pompously , Stocking showed her big boobs (this is not a profanity) "Don't you envy my big boobs? _Hoora~hoora~!"_

Panty become a bit annoyed " Huh! That just fat any way. Every man kneeled before me"

And the Narrator agrees…. Make Senses!

Stocking grinned " any man just do that because you sell your self cheaply! I know that every one that become your _**FRIENDS**_ are staring at my breast, lustfully!"

The Narrator Nod. A very eager Nod! Can't resist that juggling _Dekka Oppai!_ _ALL HAIL OPPAI!_

And Stocking continues her insult " Maybe you should stop eating your spicy garbage? And try swallowing my godly sweets? Your spicy garbage made you become a wrinkly old woman , you know? _Dear Onee-sama.._" Ah… I always loved that sarcastic remarks.

"Huh… Spicy thing made me become spicy as I am already sweet to any man. And your sweets only made you to become a pig!"

"At least I am not showered with sH*T! did eating too many spicy made you suffering constipation?"

"Huh … that thing is better than showering my self with sweets just to forget one man's sweet liquids"

**XXX**

And at least at the very end of this fight and bickering… they agreed and consent to one thing.

They can not made up with other anymore. They have come to far insulting each favorite food.

And can not forgive each other.

To forget their bitter fight, Stocking goes to her usual SWEETS Havens. Her favorite SWEETS Seller. Eating her favorite sweets until she is satisfied. Her usual Sweets Havens is Café De la Culco, a strange Café that doesn't have any face of confectionary . But she always going there because the Café Master (Owner) made and sold her favorite Eau' De Sweets Du Heavens. Very Unlikely for the bald, Macho Muscular Man to make and sell cute cake like that. Even a man could be threatened by his appearance.

But, Stocking never paid any attention to his Scary aura or appearance. As The Café Master is a man of few words , but an excellent patisserie. You could say that Stocking fall in love with The Café Master….patisserie skills and his master piece Eau' De Sweets Du Heavens.

But right now… Stocking can not fully enjoyed her favorite cake. Because she saw….

"Master! Gave me a plate of Super Spicy babanero Quetzalcoaltz Chilli with extra pepper and make them extra hot!" Her big sister, Panty is entering.

Both surprised with each appearance in the Café. As they both remember their previous fight they try to ignore each other. But save for sarcastic remarks.

"Another spicy things… I will be worried with the Toilet conditions later…"

"Sweet things … why do I need to remains as a kid….? Maybe I should presents some wowwiepop" Panty replied with a mockingly child voice.

As they glared each other…. A spark emits between them.

And no longer later the Café Master brought their order. As a few man of the words indeed, he brought and just left without any words.

"Master! As always you created a God of sweets! Now you should tell me your secret! I do regret some people who can enjoy this goodness and prefer their spicy SH*T!"

"He.,… I do want to know your secret for this super spicy rare chili that you used. Too bad that some of us still remains as a kid and never they could even dreamt of becoming an adult and tasting an adult taste"

As they mocked each other once again, unusually for the master… he do tell the secret.

"For the Eau' De Sweets Du Heavens, I just added some chili pepper. Don't you know that spicy taste made the Chocolate much richer in taste and stay solemn in your tongue?"

"And for the Super Spicy babanero Quetzalcoaltz Chilli I gave them some sugar to mild their taste and chocolate to thicken their taste. If I don't do that , it will just be an empty spicy taste."

"I just adjusted so they supported each others." And unusually the Café master smiled as if he know their foolish fight before.

Both girls upon hearing the Master felt embarrassed. And they went out holding each other. Because they realized their stupidity.

By The way… the true secret is…. The master added his own liquid. Nah..! Just Joking….! OR…. IS IT?

END.

* * *

**Author Note: **D'oh! i got new idea of Panty Stocking Fanfic. so i wrote this. i tried to make it a warmer than before. trying to emphasize their sibling relationship


End file.
